shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Azuralax
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Oidasu Oidasu no Mi page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Hey There! Firstly, welcome to Ship of Fools! Always nice to have a new crew member aboard :) It's a pleasure to meet you. And now secondly, onto business matters. Sorry I undid your edit to the Oidasu Oidasu no Mi earlier, but it's against wiki rules to use a Devil Fruit created by another user without asking for their permission first. That means you'd have to ask Stormbaron on his talk page to see if he'll let you use it or not. Though honestly, you'd probbaly be better off using another Devil Fruit entirely, as we haven't heard a peep from Stormbaron in years, adn we assumed he's jumped ship so to speak. So unfortunately, I have to ask that you not use the Oidasu Oidasu no Mi until you can get affirmative permission from Stormbaron first. I apologize for undoing the edit first and then coming to you about this later, but I've just pulled an all nighter and worked my butt off on working on a page for my newest Devil Fruit as werll, so I actually considered getting some sleep first, and then coming to you about this later. But hey, guess I can use these extra few minutes to keep you up to speed about how we do things. Better safe than sorry, ya know? Anyway, like I said, it's awesome to meet you. And I hope you have an awesome time here. ^_^ There should be plenty of super helpful users here, including myself, if you ever have any questions about what goes on here. Best of luck with your new character! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:35, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Just managed to finally respond, since life's been throwing distractions and obstacles at me from every angle these past few days. Excuses aside, I was able to clean up the Oidasu Oidasu no Mi page as you requested, so it's pretty much just as you found it now. As for the stories on this wiki, they are all written and planned out by one person each. For example: *New Horizon! = Written by 1NF3RNO *Obsidian Voyage = Written by 13th madman *One Piece: Reach For The Sky = Written by Cooljoshua567 *Grand Voyage = Written by Zeon1 *Other Side = Written by Rinji79 *One Tomorrow = Written by Rukiryo *One Piece of Music = Written by Powerhouse411 *Shells = Written by Lvdoomien And of course, there's my own personal story on the wiki, One Dream. There are also a huge handful of stories written on pages here that aren't part of an overall series, which you can find on the stories category page. The stories I have linked to (excluding mine) however, whether they have lots of chapters or not, are perhaps the ones I'd recommend reading most; with Other Side and Grand Voyage being the stories with the greatest number of chapters in total (Other Side being our longest story on the wiki, and Grand Voyage being the second longest.) I'm not a fan of advertising my own work since it feels too vain and needy to me, but you are free to check out my stuff at your own leisure whenever you want. Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome. ^_^ Anyway, moving along, while we do tend to have stories which are fully controlled by one person each, we do tend to sometimes work with other users in what we like to call collaborations, or "collabs" for short. A good example being a planned collab between Zeon and me, where One Dream and Grand Voyage intersect into one story revolving around Trap Island. That, and we've recently begun to insert characters, islands, and other concepts from other users into our stories as cameos (so long as permission is gained from the user in question.) A great example is Ferno's New Horizon! story and my character, Mut Mizu. Ferno asked me one day if he could have Mizu appear in a chapter of New Horizon! for a little bit, and I agreed to it. So Mizu shows up in one chapter, does a few things, and then disappears from the story. Simple as that. So it's kind of complicated to explain, but I'm trying my best to do so. Yes, stories are written entirely by one person, but we also allow ourselves to influence the stories of other writers when we feel like it too. But so far, there has never been a single story run by two or more people at one time. Finally getting off that subject, I suppose the only thing to help people flesh out their pages would be our character layouts, which give you a basic outline of what to fill in and where; but aside from that, there's no exact guide to go by. What I ended up doing was browsing through One Piece Wiki and modeling my pages after their own. Like, Chris' page went from what you have for Coda D. Capo right now to something more like Luffy's page as it is today because I studied Luffy's page and began to imitate its layout. If there were lots of paragraphs, then I'd just put as much detail and explanation into Chris as I could manage. And as you can see, running at the mouth isn't hard for me to do. XD (If this response to your question is anything to go by, I mean.) So the best answer I can give is this: Without copying things exactly as you see them (because that would be plagiarism, and we hate that here,) try to study the pages you admire most and see what makes them work. Maybe you just need to go into full detail about something, like how a power or fighting technique works, or the intricate personality traits Coda D. Capo possesses. Anything and everything can be drawn out, but also do be careful that you're not being redundant and repetitive too. It's one thing to get the point across about why your character behaves the way they do. It's another thing to say that ten times in a row. If you feel you got the point across, move on to another point you want to bring up. Try and get the readers to take a tour inside your mind and see your idea like how you see it. Also, don't be afraid to follow the same style a certain page may be using. Like, if a character has a section devoted to physical abilities, then why not do the same for your page? If they have a section dedicated to their intelligence, the weapons they own, or just random skills the possess, then maybe you could use that for inspiration too. So long as you aren't directly ripping off the writer of the page, anything and everything can be inspiration to improve your pages. You just need to know where to look and what you're looking for. What pages do you admire for their depth and detail? What pages look the most organized and structured to you? These should be things you keep in mind if you want to make a big, awesome page filled to the brim with ideas and details. And speaking of detail, I'm super sorry for going on my ridiculously long monologue here. >_< It's a habit of mine to get everything said that I feel needs to be said for maximum clarity. Like, I wanna make sure people get what I'm saying so I have no regrets or mistakes. But I know I tend to get too carried away as well, so I apologize for that. Though, so long as I've managed to be of some help to you, then I guess that's all that matters, right? So... yeah, hope this helped. ^_^';' Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:50, July 13, 2015 (UTC) No problem; I'm glad to be of some help to you. Though it seems I forgot one thing in my last message. When leaving messages on people's talk pages, please remember to add four tildes (these things ~) at the end. These leave an automated signature, which states your username and when you left the message, and it creates a link to your page and talk page, which makes it easier for people to know who messaged them, and how to get to their talk pages sooner. Not leaving a signature isn't necessarily bad, but it makes things difficult and tedious for others users. More like a hassle that we all would have to go through in order to say anything to someone else. So please, be sure to remember to leave those four tildes after you post a message. It'll help more than you'll ever know. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:15, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Just checked it out, and I thought it was a very awesome, creative idea. :) Granted, I'm not part of the Devil Fruit Committee, so I'm not going to be much help in offering constructive criticism (given I stink at handling Devil Fruits. Characters, handling canon, and things like that are my specialty, which is one of the reasons I lead the Uber Committee.) That aside though, I am very impressed with the ideas you put together here. You've managed to recreate Blueno's Door Door Fruit, Rokushiki's Shigan technique and Luffy's Gear Second all in one power. Heck, if you wanted, you could probably also imitate Buggy's Devil Fruit powers by tearing people and having Capo tear himself into pieces. ...Without fatally wounding anyone of course. <_< ... Or, er, if tearing people hurts them anyway, then... ... Gah, I shouldn't be worrying about this when I clearly need rest. @_@ (I ended up staying up all night again, sadly enough. v_v So by the time you're reading this, I'll probably have logged off to go to bed.) But without further rambling, I just wanna say again how impressed I am with the Yabu Yabu no Mi. I love powers like these, where it may sound useless or silly or absurd at first, but then it proves to be amazing or powerful or just downright cool because of how it's used. That's the sort of stuff that makes One Piece so much fun, and which also makes stuff on this wiki a blast too. Though I'm not exactly sure how to feel about you using the template I made for the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus... I'm flattered, but I'm also uncomfortable with someone else using a template I planned on being unique for my page. And it's not really how it's being used, but more the fact that the colors of the infobox are the same as the Kentrosaurus model's infobox. That's really my only complaint about all that. If the colors were different, I really wouldn't care much if you borrowed the coding from one of my pages, so long as the information was different. And just so I'm not complaining without offering a solution, I figured I'd share this with you. It's a page filled with various shades of color that wikis use for their templates, and the coding necessary to make those colors appear. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color What you want is the HEX code on the left side, with R G B seen underneath it. I'd add examples to guide you further, but everytime I copy one of them, it either disappears or messes up this edit on your talk page; and seeing as I have little patience when I'm tired, I'm just gonna give up on that and assume you'll find it on your own without me. So yeah, to summarize: It's a very cool power you got there, though if you want a professional opinion, I suggest getting someone from the Devil Fruit Committee to look at it. And if you could do me a favor, please change the colors of the infobox you're using, since it'd mean a lot to me. Now with that said, I guess I have some resting up to do. x_x Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) SCD5C5C#CD5C5C"#CD5C5C5C Majin Tribe and More Oh sure! I allow anyone to make a member of the Majin tribe, yourself included, so go ahead and make as many as you'd like. I'm glad to see you appreciated my comment too by the way, thanks. ^_^ On a side note, after noticing The Dame Pirates' page and Komukai, I felt I should point some stuff out here instead of leaving comments on their respective pages; figured it'd be easier this way. Basically, nothing majorly wrong happened, so no need to worry there. Although I should point out three important things I'm sure you're most likely not aware of about this wiki yet. Firstly, trying to give a character a Tatsu Tatsu no Mi may be more trouble than you know, since so many different dragon fruits have been made on this wiki already and given to some character to use; not to mention we have an existing rule that states that whenever someone makes a new Tatsu Tatsu no Mi model, it must be based off of an existing dragon myth of some kind. We've had problems with users make made up dragons in the past just to get past the lack of Logia fruits and other Devil Fruit effects that they may not have been able to make due to how our rules are set up. So long story short, my apologies in advance if you can't use a Tatsu Tatsu no Mi or if the exact dragon you wanted to use is already being used or cannot be made. That and please be aware there's a strong chance these problems may indeed arise, so there may very well be disappointment involved I'm afraid. If necessary, try looking around and talking to people about what dragons have been made and if it's possible the one you have in mind can be made or not. Secondly, about World Nobles / Tenryuubito / Celestial Dragons / etc. There is a rule on this wiki that every user, including admins, must receive at least two different admins' permission before doing anything involving the Tenryuubito. This rule was made to prevent the entire wiki from simply killing every Noble in existence, as that would end up breaking canon, which we cannot do here (our wiki exists inside canon.) Likewise, considering so much as not bowing in front of them, saying something they don't like, or giving them a look they don't want to see can cause them to summon Marines and other government related figures to deal with whoever they don't like, if we allowed any user to mess with a World Noble however they wished, we'd most likely be causing global chaos and international panic every day. >.< So therefore, so long as you give your reasons to at least two different admins as to why you want to do something involving the Tenryuubito, and so long as you get permission from two or more of them, then everything will turn out OK. If not, well, that will be the difficult part I'm afraid. And now finally, Komukai. I'm afraid you cannot use the current photo you're using for her, because again, we have another rule in effect to prevent us from breaking canon. That rule being, we cannot use pictures of any canon character for our own characters, no matter who it may be or how much you edit them. In short, no matter who it is or how much you change the appearance of the character, it cannot be done and you will receive requests from the admins to remove the photo. My apologies for the inconvenience on behalf of all of Ship of Fools, as I'm sure you put a good deal of effort into Komukai so far. But again, I must ask you not use a canon character, altered or otherwise, for your own characters. If you need help finding a proper replacement, many of us here will be happy to try and help you as best we can in finding a good photo for your character's page. Now with that lengthy rambling said... x_x Sorry again for any disappointments and/or inconveniences, and with those in mind, should this place be too bothersome because of its rules, you're more than welcome to join us at Sea of Fools, which allows users to break canon, and so all the things I just mentioned ARE ALLOWED there. Just something to keep in mind I suppose, just in case. With that said, just come to me if you have any questions about the Majin tribe (in case you haven't read the page or didn't notice something I've written down about them) or our wiki's rules (which I'll try to answer as best I can without going over the rules page to refresh my memory. >_>) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:08, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Oh, no problem, glad to be of help whenever I can. ^_^ As for the tattoo fruit, I have my fears it may be hard to make one without the power having alreday been done, so I still advise some caution and suggest some looking into things and talking with folks if you can. Aside from that, I wish you the best of luck with The Dame Pirates! ...Which reminds me, after reading the page carefully, and noticing how you said many men wish to meet the harem of women aboard or something to that effect, it reminded me a lot of my pervert okama doctor, who has hopes of meeting all sorts of beautiful women in the world simply because he/she's a perv and all. XD If it's alright, may I have it that Aphro knows of The Dame Pirates through the news and dreams of meeting them some day? Doesn't mean we need to collab if you don't want to, and you don't even need to do any editing. Just wondering if I could throw in a random little thing like this for my character or not. I like how it further connects all sorts of stuff on this wiki together. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:35, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, I see, sounds original to me, though then again I'm pretty sucky at judging Devil Fruits on this wiki anyway, so I guess it's sort of a moot point there. >_> ...Aaaanyway, thanks for your permission in allowing me to mention The Dame Pirates when it comes to Aphro. I truly do appreciate this. ^_^ And you're very welcome. :) I love being of help to others since it makes me feel better for everyone's sake in the long run. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:48, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, both sound like really good ideas to me, so I'm not sure what the right answer to give is. My best method to find some compromise between the two would be to make the page, but to also leave a spoiler tag warning somewhere on it to warn people of spoilers in case they don't want anything ruined for them before they read the story. That way, there's less of a problem of you spoiling your own story and it becomes more a case of people being responsible for their own actions. Though then again, that's my ideal option there, so I'm not sure how many other people may agree with me on this. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:23, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ^_^ No problem man, hope it helps out in the end. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:27, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Templates There's no exact guideline as to how templates and such should be made or handled, though many of us here can be very helpful in either making some for you in case you can't figure it out or something, or we can also help instruct you in the steps in making and adding templates to pages. And if you don't feel comfortable in how your page's layout looks, especially in comparison to other similar pages, we can also do our best to support you with that too. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:11, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Majin Tribe Again First off, I don't mind the constant messages, so no worries. ^_^ Secondly, the only thing you should know about Sahara Island is that it is owned by a different user, 1NF3RNO, and so you must receive permission from him before you do anything involving Sahara Island. Even I need to talk things over with him first before I do anything big with the Majin tribe. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:14, October 9, 2016 (UTC) G-20 We're using G-20 as are base, not G-17 as somebody took it before undead could make it. So just a heads up Snorlax. ~Otaku hey, if you're still around and get this message, please could you rename the Tama Tama no Mi as soon as possible? thanks13th madman (talk) 21:12, January 27, 2017 (UTC)